


We're two parallel lines that might never meet (I wonder how similar we are whenever I think of you)

by itsjustnoise



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustnoise/pseuds/itsjustnoise
Summary: In hindsight, Hyunjin really should have known.





	We're two parallel lines that might never meet (I wonder how similar we are whenever I think of you)

 

It hasn't been very long since they met, but Hyunjin could not remember a day where Jeon Heejin was not in her life.

 

Jeon Heejin was forgetful. Hyunjin felt like it was only yesterday when she had just glanced up from her mindless staring at the melting icicles from the roof's edge when Heejin's mother had carried the silently sleeping baby past the threshold of the Jeon family house. And then Heejin's only 5 but she has already misplaced an entire 2 cups' worth of pencils, left the kitchen tap running in her haste to open the door and always forgets to switch off her night lamp when she eventually falls asleep. Hyunjin sighs as she looks at Heejin's peaceful face, because when awake, she was a hurricane of energy, sometimes even with teleportation, Hyunjin struggles to keep up. Just today, in class, Heejin had almost burst into tears when she realised that her drawing of her family, the one that her teacher said would be hung up on the wall, was still sitting on her table. Hyunjin had never teleported anywhere faster in her life. Her yellow nightlight casts shadows on the wall behind her and they dance enticingly, reaching towards the sleeping girl before Hyunjin stills them with a glare. Somewhere not far off, a stray cat meows loudly and Heejin wrinkles her nose, turning away from the jarring noise. Hyunjin rolls her eyes, reaching forward to flick the switch and almost gasps. Because Heejin's now bathed in the moon's silvery glow and something flickers deep at the back of her mind. A thump, Hyunjin frowns as she walks to the windows, determined to draw the curtains when her hand pauses midway, already curled around scratchy tan cloth. Heejin sits up, pulling her stuffed rabbit closer to her chest as she blinks sleepy eyes at the moon. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Heekie the rabbit cannot answer, so Hyunjin huffs a quiet yes in its stead. But she wasn't looking at the moon at all. The curtains rustle as Hyunjin moves to sit at the foot of Heejin's bed, a soft smile on her face as Heejin sighs happily.

 

Jeon Heejin was generous. It is her first day in elementary school and Heejin shares everything she has with everyone she meets, even that snotty boy at the back of the class. Hyunjin remembers sitting on a bench by the preschool playground during their break, grumbling under her breath about the mid summer sun when suddenly, a shadow blocks the sharp glare completely from her view. She looks up to meet the cold eyes of a wolf, grey energy curling around her arms and legs, all ready to strike out in a single second. "Hello to you too." The wolf blinks before she lifts her mask up and out of the way. Icy onyx eyes narrow as Hyunjin yawns, stretching like a cat, yellow energy reaching up to only just challenge its counterpart. An unspoken threat as her gaze slides over to Heejin, she thinks she can get to her in time. A beat, and then the wolf steps back, expression still impassive but eyes decidedly softer. "What's your name?" Hyunjin tries again as the girl sits down next to her, posture straight while Hyunjin remains slouching on the wooden planks. "I'm Hyejoo. And you are?" The cat smiles, yellow sunshine and bright laughter. "I'm Hyunjin!"

 

Hyejoo's watching over a girl called Chaewon, a tiny thing, with high cheekbones and a quiet voice that sounded like the breeze tinkling wind chimes on a clear day. Heejin was talking to her excitedly and Hyunjin watches as Chaewon's eyes brighten and she finally smiles through her tears. A long scar runs along the right side of her head and Hyejoo's eyes grow dark when she mentions it. "I was almost too late." She murmurs as they watch Heejin and Chaewon play on the swings, their happy squeals and giggles bringing the first smile Hyunjin will see on Hyejoo's face for a long time. Then, Chaewon's flying through the air and Hyejoo was not fast enough, reaching futile hands towards empty air and she was going to be too late again. But Hyunjin grabs Hyejoo and teleports them just in time because Chaewon falls right into Hyejoo outstretched arms. Later on, Hyunjin laughs as she stands with Hyejoo outside the nurse office, watching Heejin stammer apologies to her shoes and the floor. They end up following their charges to the ice cream place down the road and as Heejin smiles while paying for two large raspberry vanilla cones, Hyunjin feels Hyejoo nudge her side. "Thanks." "Anytime."

 

Jeon Heejin was hardworking. Hyunjin knows this well because she was only on her last year in middle school and had already won awards in almost every subject. It wasn't easy, Heejin studied really hard, and despite what Hyunjin heard some of the students whisper in the hallways when they thought Heejin could not hear them (she probably cheated, no I think she paid the school), Hyunjin knew that Heejin still didn't think she was good enough. (Those students often couldn't find their homework, or would trip over nothing in the middle of the hallway and she supposes that this was the beginning). But Heejin still studied as hard as she could, whenever she could and Hyunjin would always be by her side. It was a week till their highschool entrance exam and Hyunjin finds herself leaning on the side of Heejin's bed, fingers fiddling with the edge of her comforter that always drapes unevenly off the side. Heejin has been muttering a million different dates and numbers and about the Great Depression and cursing stupid fascist dictators under her breath for almost three hours now. Hyunjin almost thought Heejin forgot to breathe. Then Heejin's voice tappers off into a whine and she hiccups as tears spill down her cheeks. Hyunjin's on her feet in an instant, a hand reaching forwards on instinct to wipe those tears away when she pauses. Heejin curls into her hands and presses deep into her chair, thin shoulders shaking as she sobs harder. Hyunjin frowns and shifts the tissues closer to her, hands fluttering about uselessly, yellow flickering, unsure and frantic. It's late, a glance at the clock tells Hyunjin that it was already close to 4 in the morning and that Heejin should really be asleep. Thankfully, Heejin gets up from her chair and throws herself on her bed, hugging Heekie as close as she can. Hyunjin sits down next to her and reaches cool yellow out to her forehead. Heejin sighs and closes her eyes, exhaustion allowing her to drift off in a matter of minutes. Hyunjin smooths out the tiny crease in between her eyes and places a light kiss there, for luck, she will tell herself in the morning. And then she stands up to tidy the table, sweeping eraser dust and small bits of paper into the dustbin and placing Heejin's stationery back into its proper places, lest she looses them again. Finally, she flicks the switch of the study lamp on Heejin's table and tries to catch the moonlight that spills across Heejin's cheeks.

 

Hyunjin could not remember a day where Jeon Heejin was not in her life. So it was inevitable, she supposes, that she eventually fell for her.

 

But Jeon Heejin loved more than her heart could handle. In high school, there was a boy in Heejin's class, Hansol was his name. Hyunjin never bothered learning anything else about him, not when his cheerful smiles and sweet words sent shivers down her spine and raised all the warning flags that usually laid dormant at the back of her mind. But he made Heejin happy and that was everything Hyunjin wanted Heejin to be. As time went on, Hyunjin learnt that he was from the basketball team, was good at math but bad at science, chemistry in particular and hated eating fruits, especially plums. And he always had to show off. "Yeah, he's annoying." Hyejoo muses when Heejin waves goodbye to him at the gates, Chaewon smiling teasingly by her side as she pokes at her rosy cheeks. "He's so dreamy, Chae." Heejin sighs as they were walking home together one day, Chaewon humming as she sipped on her pineapple juice. They had stopped by the convenience store as usual and Heejin was recounting her day with Hansol-oppa, his name made Hyunjin's stomach bottom out, she didn't know why. "Just today he..." And Hyunjin feels her yellow turning darker as Hyejoo looks at her warily from the corner of her eyes. A tendril snakes out from her fisted hand, whipping out to hit the nearby street lamp. The small explosion startled the girls and Heejin, who had been excitedly telling Chaewon about how Hansol had bought her strawberry milk for lunch, had screamed in shock. The crackling sparks and melted plastic scared the girls into walking home faster and Hyunjin did not know why she felt so relived. If Hyejoo had stared at her blatantly the entire walk home, she pretended not to notice.

 

And Jeon Heejin trusted the world far too readily. Mid way through their second year, Hyunjin had finally given a name to the uncomfortable hot swoop she felt in her stomach whenever she saw the both of them together. She was jealous. They both were. Heejin had been waiting for Hansol outside the basketball team's locker room, Hyunjin standing right beside her as close as she dared. It had been a bad game, with their victory snatched out from right under their nose, a three-pointer from the opposing team that sank through the net right as the final whistle blew. Hyunjin had seen how Hansol had screamed, she couldn't hear him through the roar of the other school, had seen how he had slammed his hands into the court's wooden floors in rage and seething anger. He was one of the first to disappear into the locker rooms and one of the last to leave. The other players hadn't quite managed to meet Heejin's eyes when they exited and saw her standing there. "Maybe you should go home." One of them had sheepishly said, eyes red and raw. Heejin blinked and in the next second, had slammed open the door and was storming through the hallway. Hyunjin heard enough to know what was happening even before she saw them, Hansol shirtless and one of the cheerleaders halfway pinned under his body. Heejin had looked at them like they were the dirt under her shoes before whirling around and running. Hyunjin watched her cry herself to sleep that night, sitting by her side as she sobbed as quietly as she could into Heekie's back. Well, the moon seemed to mock Hyunjin, look at her, what sort of protector would let her charge get her heart broken this badly? Hyunjin had not known how to reply.

 

A week later, he had begged her, tears at the corner of his eyes, for 'one more chance' and like a fool, Heejin had listened. Hyunjin was by nature not a violent person, but she could almost envision holding Hansol up by his neck and watching his face turn blue. Anyway, it was not her fault when Hansol started misplacing his schoolwork and forgetting important dates. Really, it wasn't her fault that messages sent the night before did not go through to the other, sometimes it was almost like they were deleted, Hyunjin blames untrustworthy network providers. (But then again, she supposes that this should have been a warning sign.)

 

So Jeon Heejin did not know when to give up. In their final year of highschool, Heejin and Hansol became that couple that everybody pitied. Because no matter what Hansol did, Heejin always forgave him. And it sickened Hyunjin to the bone, made her blood freeze to tiny ice shards that cried for blood as she watched the girl who tried her hardest get knocked to the ground again and again. But a player would forever be a player and after flaunting one too many chances, Heejin broke things off with Hansol. The final straw was when Hansol had drunkenly insulted Chaewon during their graduation party. Hyunjin remembers it all too well, it had been a mess, too many bodies in a cramped, stuffy gymnasium. Heejin had been standing near the punch bowl laughing along to something a classmate had been telling her, watching Chaewon dance her heart out on the dance floor. Hyunjin was near her, and though could not see Hyejoo in the mass of bodies, could very well feel the annoyed sullen grey that licked at her feet from the direction of the doors. Hyunjin was near her, near enough to hear Hansol loudly declare that 'that slutty blond lesbian would definitely turn straight after Gongshil took his turn'. She felt her blood turn to ice, saw the color drain from Heejin's face as a boy from the basketball team got closer to where Chaewon was. Heejin trying to get to Chaewon but Hyunjin doesn't think she would be fast enough and what is Hyejoo doing? The music skips and the lights flash and it is in that half a beat when Hyunjin understands. So she shoves the nearest boy into the mass on the dance floor, smiling when there is a cry of rage, anger starting to simmer from the drunk students. The music skips again and there is a collective dissatisfied rumble from the crowd.

 

Then, they part and Hyunjin sees the jock fall right into the fight that she started, sees Heejin reaching for Chaewon, sees Hyejoo just on the edge of losing control and teleports herself to her side. Thankfully, a hand on her arm was all it took to call Hyejoo back from whatever dark corner her mind had been roaming. Hyejoo shudders as she turns wide eyes to Hyunjin, then to Chaewon and back to Hyunjin again and Hyunjin recognizes this look. It's fear. So she holds Hyejoo closer in her arms, eyes never leaving their charges. "Let's go." Heejin brings Chaewon back to her house so of course Hyejoo stays with Hyunjin the entire night. The moon smiles down at the both of them, perched on Heejin's balcony, grey and yellow still shaking from everything that has happened. Hyunjin glances at the blood on Hyejoo's shirt and laughs but there's no mirth in the bland sound. (This is another beginning, it is the beginning of her downfall.) She marvels at Hyejoo's self-control because if it had been Hyunjin, she thinks that the boy would have already been dead. So she pulls Hyejoo close, being honest with herself for once, and whispers into her hair. "I think you'll be protecting her from a lot more than just bloody lips and fractured femurs." "Shut up,Hyunjin." Hyejoo shoots back but her voice no longer shakes. Heejin breaks up with Hansol the very next day. Naturally, he did not take the news very well but Heejin could not find it in herself to care. "It's strange," She tells Chaewon as they walk home side by side, their graduation gowns packed deep into their bags, their leaving certificates clenched in tight fists, memories of high school left far behind them. "I always thought I wouldn't get over him but I'm perfectly fine. It's almost like I can breathe again." And Hyunjin sighs, a smile flitting across her face so fast, Hyejoo was sure she imagined it.

 

In this new phase of life, Heejin and Chaewon get accepted into different universities, Heejin pursuing performing arts while Chaewon chases her dreams of being a professional photographer. Hyunjin doesn't really see Hyejoo much nowadays, Heejin and Chaewon were far too busy for anything other than studying, extra-curriculars and studying again. Boys still throw themselves at Heejin's feet and Hyunjin tries her best to stop the jealousy, she knows this now, from taking over her rationality. She fails spectacularly, to nobody's surprise. Because anyone who Hyunjin feels like is not as serious about Heejin as she is about them, immediately finds themselves forgetting and losing things. The worst was a boy who fell from a spiral staircase, he had four stitches across his forehead, Hyunjin had no idea humans could bleed that much. She feels her body grow colder and colder but pays it no mind. 

 

It was another long day with back to back lectures and Hyunjin walks just a footstep behind Heejin as she drags unwilling feet towards her dormitory room, too drained to even mumble about warm beds or the Netflix marathon that Hyunjin herself helped queue. Then there was a gust of wind and Hyunjin sees Heejin wrap her coat tighter around her shoulders, breathing out audibly through her teeth. She frowns and reaches one hand foward to cover Heejin's own. And smiles at the way Heejin's shoulders relax just a fraction as warmth blooms through her body, like those morning glories she keeps by her windowsill, Hyunjin waters them whenever Heejin forgets to. She likes how they will always, always unfurl their pale purple petals at first light, unveiling their deeper royal hue to those who stay to watch. It sort of reminds her of Heejin, how she will show that innocent side of hers that makes everyone want to protect her, that bores everyone who used to protect her. Hyunjin knows it is but a pale comparison to the actual richness of her pure soul, deep and profound, only to those who stay and are willing to wait for her to open up. Hyunjin sighs as they near the gates, but it gets caught in her throat as her world suddenly tilts on its axis, her colors becoming muted and dull, her insides twisting in on themselves as every single wisp of her energies fight for dominance in the control of an unstable master. For a second, she fades. Then, her world rights itself, no longer whirls like a stone in a never ending free fall and she can no longer see the setting sun through her open palm. It won't be long now, she realizes.

 

Hyejoo finds her that night. Heejin was finally asleep and she had escaped to the rooftop for some time alone. It would make sense that Hyejoo would come to find her first, she was always the more daring one. If it were up to Hyunjin, she would have been contented to protect Heejin till she wasn't able to and then find some little corner to rot away for good. She feels Hyejoo before she sees her, grey wisps that burn red hot flickering at the edges of her pale yellow, hears her growl, "Hyunjin, what the fuck is happening?" and laughs but her insides are turning in on themselves again so it becomes a pained wheeze. Since words were failing her, Hyunjin raises a hand to wave her oldest friend over. Under the unforgiving light of the full moon, she finally sees the extent of her injuries and it was apparent that Hyejoo saw it too, with how her eyes widened so much when moonlight spilled past her hands onto her face. Hyejoo stumbles forwards as Hyunjin finally manages to whisper without discomfort with a small quirk at the corner of her lips. "Fancy seeing you here." And Hyejoo feels her legs give way because Hyunjin interfered and did she not know better?

 

You cannot interfere with their lives.

 

Hyejoo feels the desperation bubble up from her heart, spilling out in a shaky voice, raspy and raw. "Your energy is yellow, it means positivity and endurance for God's sake! You can't give up here! What happen to your forever and always and positive rubbish, you shit?" Hyunjin frowns, the helplessness she knows they both feel seizing her lungs and robbing her of air. It was all too cold, freezing even, and for a split second, she wonders who will keep Heejin warm in the coming winter. "She kept getting her heart broken, Hye. I couldn't take it, I can't! Not when she deserves the world, when she deserves a hundred times what she has been getting in this shitty plane of existence." Hyejoo's voice is quiet and Hyunjin knows she understands. "So you would give yourself." After all, yellow also meant cowardice.

 

Heejin remains oblivious as she is so famously known for and Hyunjin gets weaker and weaker. It's been a week since Hyejoo found her on the rooftop and she was walking back to the dormitory with Heejin again. She sees Heejin shiver again and doesn't think, just reaches forward to cover her hands with her own when she just passes right through her. Hyunjin stops walking, staring at her hands as she starts shaking. Somewhere far away, a cat meows loudly and Hyunjin could almost hear the pity in the sound. Then she blinks and Heejin is already so far ahead of her that she can't help but laugh because isn't that so ironic? She watches Heejin get ready for bed, sitting quietly on her chair as her charge flops onto her bed, wriggling around till she was finally comfortable. Heekie, already an old worn rabbit, sits by her pillow back in her childhood bed room and Hyunjin realizes she will never see that pink whiskered smile ever again. Heejin frowns as she closes her eyes and Hyunjin shifts closer. "Heejin, wanna hear a story? It might help you sleep better." She breathes out slowly through her nose, ignoring the way her hands shake, pale and weak. 

 

"So, a long time ago, there was a water spirit called Jinsol, she lived by the docks in a little port town and watched over the boats that entered and left her little harbor. All was well, she protected her town and its people from any oncoming disaster. Everyone was happy. Then one day, a trader stopped by the port. She was called Kim Jungeun and she was the most beautiful human Jinsol had ever seen. She had blond hair that shimmered like polished gold under the sun and sharp hazel eyes that held so much warmth, Jinsol could drown in them. She was witty as well and held her own against the men that dominated the waters. She loved her so much, so much so that Jinsol forgot to protect her town from the choppy seas and when it came time for Jungeun's ship to leave, Jinsol left with it. Love made her abandon her duties as the town's protector but love also gave her the best memories in her long lonely life. Jungeun could not see her but Jinsol never minded, she was contented to just be by her side, as corny as it sounded." Hyunjin paused to take a breath, her heart felt like it was going to explode. She looks at her hands again, and then the moon. Tell your story, it seemed to say, I'll give you that much for being so loyal to her till now.

 

So Hyunjin continues, her voice cracking because everything was starting to hurt. "They traveled everywhere and Jinsol protected Jungeun from everything, from the spirits to the elements, to even Death itself. But that was her downfall. Because while Jungeun evaded her time again and again, Jinsol paid with her own. And after 10 long years when Jungeun's ship finally came back to Jinsol's town, Jinsol was horrified to realize that without its protector, the town had all but vanished. They were hit repeatedly by monsoons and its people had trouble navigating the rough seas. Jinsol had gave them up for Jungeun and she was sorry she did. But she didn't regret it, because as she laid on the sandy beaches alone, slowly disappearing, she realized that with Jungeun, she had lived the best years of her life. And as she watched Jungeun's ship pull out of the port town that she was suppose to protect, she knew she could never blame her for anything." Hyunjin's voice cracks as a teardrop falls onto her lap, Heejin's brows furrow in her sleep and she turns away from Hyunjin. "My sister was always a stubborn one after all." And so are you, the moon seemed to say as she stared out of the window at it. Hyunjin grins but it does not reach her eyes. Heejin whines in her sleep and Hyunjin closes her eyes, burning the image of the girl she loved with all her heart deep into her mind. She leans back on the chair and exhales, reaching her energy out one last time. "It's been a good run, Hye!" Hyunjin says before she disappears into the night air, her falling tears evaporating before they can hit the ground. Later on, Hyejoo will find her mask by Heejin's bed and cry but now, Heejin tosses uncomfortably on the bed, her nightlight still switched on despite the bright moonlight.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The campus was just starting to stir awake when Chaewon finally falls asleep, mumbling about angels and fire and something tart but sweet. Hyejoo, who had been sitting by her bedside, breaths out soft and slow, and watches the weak flame flicker and die. She stares out of the window, willing yellow energy to start tickling the hairs on the back of her neck at first light. But the warmth never comes and Hyejoo slips the wolf mask back over her face, fingers tracing a familiar whiskered smile one last time. Something Heejin had said stuck with her, something along the lines of 'I think I had one too.' Hyejoo did not know how Heejin was aware of Hyunjin's presence, she was always the one laughing at Chaewon whenever this topic was breached. Mind made up, she leans down to brush her lips on Chaewon's scar, with the promise of her return when she awoke silently etched into the air. Then Hyejoo takes one step back into the shadows and melts away. She steps out from behind Heejin's door, the girl had always slept like the dead and often Hyunjin found herself doing something, anything, to wake her up, which was why Hyunjin was always the one who reached out her energy first. Hyejoo glances around, before an alarm buzzes on worn wood. She sees Heejin sit up, rub at her eyes with a lazy hand and then how that same hand flits to her phone on her bedside table. A swipe and then, "Strange, it should be deleted by now." Hyejoo could almost hear Hyunjin whining into her ear, because of course, Heejin knew. 

Because Hyunjin too was forgetful, generous, and hardworking. She trusted the world far too readily, loved more than her heart could handle and did not know when to give up. Hyejoo bites back a sob out of habit more than anything else, because Hyunjin was a fool who only knew how to protect Heejin. She thinks back to the soft smiles that Hyunjin reserved only for her charge, to her last quiet whisper of how she just wished Heejin knew that someone out there did love her. Hyejoo glances at the phone before Heejin shuts it. Just 'Hansol' with a skull at the end. She remembers how Hyunjin had almost upturned an entire trash bin onto his head after another date-gone-wrong. He doesn't deserve her, Hyejoo remembers the venom dripping from Hyunjin's voice when Heejin had came over to Chaewon's, crying about how 'it wasn't working out'. She scoffs because could anyone be anymore desperate, it's already been 4 years. Then Heejin sighs and puts her head in her hands. "I guess you're really gone. I wish I could at least thank you before you left." She slips out of bed and pads into the toilet, footsteps heavy with something Hyejoo thinks is regret. She touches the cat mask and makes another decision, grey energy surrounding pale yellow. When Heejin opens the toilet door, the cat mask sits on her bed, pleasantly cool to the touch, like the breeze that signals the advent of spring on her fingertips.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's pouring and Heejin curses under her breath and it just gets heavier every step she takes towards her apartment. The wind blows harder and she shivers underneath her jacket, waiting for warmth she now knows will never arrive. But when thunder rumbles and lightning strikes just a little too close for comfort, she gives up and shoulders through the howling winds and freezing rains till she gets to the nearest store. She practically throws herself through the door and shuts her umbrella, lest she drips a puddle onto the wooden floors. The smell of musty books and faded ink hit her and Heejin realizes that she had ended up in an antique bookstore. Her heart skips and starts beating double time as she finally leans her umbrella by the door and looks. A girl sits at the counter, glancing up at her when she came in but now her attention was back to the hardcover in her hands. There were cats figures everywhere but the one that caught her attention was a yellow cat mask pendant glinting softly on the girl's neck, an exact replica of the one that sat on her desk. "Do you like cats?" She blurts out. The girl behind the counter blinks her bright brown eyes at her, Heejin feels like she has known those eyes her entire life, like those eyes have always watched over her. "Yeah," The girl coughs into her hands and closes her book. "Yeah, I do." She says again, this time a soft smile gracing her lips. Heejin feels her heart jump once, than twice. "Do you like cats too?" She hears the girl ask quietly, brown eyes sharp but inquisitive. "I like rabbits more, but I think cats are a close second." Heejin walks closer to the girl and sticks out her hand. "I'm Jeon Heejin, what's your name?" She swears the girl glows this bright yellow, all sunlight and moonlight and starlight despite the dull weather outside. "The name's Hyunjin, nice to meet you!"

Somewhere off, a cat meows and Heejin smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to 2jinthusiast, who drew a super beautiful picture of my 4 main characters! Thank you hahah, you gave me the motivation I needed to finish this one.  
> I think it could have been better but I'ld leave it up to you guys to decide :)


End file.
